


Ao seu lado

by carolss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Lapis Lazuli anda pela praia de madrugada sabendo que ela está sendo observada. E ela sabe quem está olhando.





	Ao seu lado

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Se passa após o episódio Alone at sea

Lapis Lazuli anda pela praia de madrugada sabendo que ela está sendo observada. E ela sabe quem está olhando.

Jasper não conhece delicadeza ou sutileza então é fácil de localizá-la, mas Lapis suspeita que mesmo caso Jasper soubesse se esconder melhor ela saberia da sua presença, ela sentiria. Ela sentiu desde o momento que ela saiu do celeiro com a desculpa de não aguentar nem mais um episódio de Camp Pining Hearts naquele dia.

Quando ela está suficientemente longe do celeiro e do templo ela diz sem nem se importar em olhar para o lugar onde Jasper se escondia :

“Você veio brigar ?”

“Não” Jasper diz andando até ela.

“Eu não sei porque você está fazendo isso, eu não mudei de idéia. E eu nunca vou mudar”

“Nunca é um tempo longo demais”

Lapis rola seus olhos.

“Sim é, e é também a quantidade de tempo exata que eu pretendo não ser Malachite”

“Eu sei”

“Então porque você ainda está aqui ?”

“Caso você mude de idéia, e porque eu sinto a sua falta, e estar perto de você é melhor do que nada”

Lapis força seu rosto a fazer uma expressão irritada, das várias emoções que aquela conversa estava lhe causando aquela era a única segura de demonstrar.

“Posso andar com você ?” Jasper pergunta.

“Faça o que você quiser”

“Certo”

E elas andam até o amanhecer lado a lado. E Lapis odeia o quão bom sente estar juntas mesmo dessa maneira para ela também.


End file.
